Relics:Pink Floyd
Relics is a compilation album by Pink Floyd released in 1971. The album was released on 14 May in the UK and 15 July in the United States. A re-mastered CD was released in 1996 with a different album cover, a three-dimensional version of the original sketch drawn by drummer Nick Mason for the initial release. Initially released by Starline, the compilation was reissued by Music for Pleasure in the United Kingdom; Harvest and Capitol distributed the album in the United States. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Relics_(album)# hide *1 Release *2 Contents *3 Cover and machine *4 Track listing **4.1 Side one **4.2 Side two *5 Personnel *6 Sales chart performance *7 References Releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Relics_(album)&action=edit&section=1 edit The release of Relics occurred because the band's record company, EMI, were concerned that they had gone into the studio to record what would become''Meddle'' without any songs or ideas, effectively starting from scratch. This, combined with their ever increasing touring schedule, made EMI realise that no new product would be released for some time, possibly not until well over a year after completing their previous album, Atom Heart Mother. In order to issue some more "product" for fans, they decided to release a budget priced LP on their Starline label, combining early singles, B-sides, album tracks and one unreleased number, "Biding My Time".[5] Relics has been released on numerous occasions, and at times without the proper authority. One such incident involved EMI Australia releasing the album without the band's consent. This led to the LP being withdrawn and the album as a result became a rarity. A reissue of the album in 1996 meant that it could be purchased easily again.[6] Contentshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Relics_(album)&action=edit&section=2 edit Relics was most noted for its inclusion of Syd Barrett-era hit singles, "Arnold Layne" and "See Emily Play", as well as B-sides to three other singles. The''Relics'' versions of "Paintbox", "Julia Dream" and "Careful with That Axe, Eugene" are mixed in stereo. Relics has the only CD release of "Paintbox" that has the same length (3:33) that the original single version had; on the albums The Early Singles (1992, part of Shine On), 1967: The First Three Singles (1997), and the 40th anniversary edition of The Piper at the Gates of Dawn (2007), it fades out about 13 seconds later. The album also includes a previously unreleased studio recording of a Roger Waters composition, "Biding My Time", which had otherwise only been heard by live audiences as part of "The Man and The Journey" concert sequence. The album was not a definitive collection of material previously only available as singles, and several A-sides were left out. Until this was rectified with the release of The Early Singles (1992), it was left to bootlegs such as The Dark Side of the Moo to plug the gap. Cover and machinehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Relics_(album)&action=edit&section=3 edit The album cover was designed by drummer Nick Mason, and was inspired by his time studying architecture at the Regent Street Polytechnic. In 2008, Mason sold a limited edition of 195 signed prints of this cover.[7][8] In addition to variations on the original design, the album was released in several countries with different artwork. The four-eyed face on the original U.S. album cover was an antique bottle opener. When the album was released on CD, former Hipgnosis partner Storm Thorgerson had a real-life version of the contraption on the cover made and presented it to Mason. It still resides in Mason's office. Both Thorgerson and his assistant, Peter Curzon, came up with the idea after viewing the head sculpture which had been constructed by John Robertson and which appeared on the album sleeve of The Division Bell.[citation needed] Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Relics_(album)&action=edit&section=4 edit Side onehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Relics_(album)&action=edit&section=5 edit Side twohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Relics_(album)&action=edit&section=6 edit The Capitol Re-Issue of the cassette (4N-16234) is in original order. Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Relics_(album)&action=edit&section=7 edit ;Pink Floyd *Syd Barrett – lead and rhythm guitar on "Arnold Layne", "Interstellar Overdrive", "See Emily Play", "Remember A Day", "Paintbox" and "Bike", lead vocals on "Arnold Layne", "See Emily Play" and "Bike" *David Gilmour – lead and rhythm guitar on all tracks except "Arnold Layne", "Interstellar Overdrive", "See Emily Play", "Remember A Day", "Paintbox" and "Bike"; backing vocals; lead vocals on "Julia Dream", "Cirrus Minor" and "The Nile Song" *Nick Mason – drums, percussion, original cover design *Roger Waters – bass guitar, lead vocals on "Biding My Time", backing vocals *Richard Wright – organ, piano, lead vocals on "Remember a Day" and "Paintbox", backing vocals, trombone on Biding My Time ;Additional personnel *James Guthrie – remastering supervision *Norman Smith – drums and backing vocals on "Remember a Day" and drum roll on "Interstellar Overdrive" *Doug Sax – remastering Sales chart performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Relics_(album)&action=edit&section=8 edit Category:1971 compilation albums